Zanpakuto
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: Ada beberapa hal yang Byakuya sukai. Bunga sakura Jepang, berjalan diwaktu malam, makanan pedas, dan pisang. Dan malam ini perpaduan sempurna baginya, "Hisashiburi desu ne Byakuya- sama." #Tanabata challenge


Bagaimana bila pedang Zanpakuto Byakuya tidak hanya bisa menjadi Senbonzakura atau Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, tapi juga bisa menjadi gadis berambut merah muda bermanik hijau jernih.

Bagaimana bila pedang Zanpakuto Byakuya tidak hanya handal dipakai bertarung, tapi juga menyenangkan diajak berkencan.

Bagaimana bila pedang Zanpakuto Byakuya tidak hanya pandai melukai lawan tapi juga pandai mengambil hati lawan.

Bagaimana bila pedang Zanpakuto Byakuya menjadi seorang gadis? Siapa yang tidak ingin memilikinya bila gadis itu sangat cantik, baik hati, rupawan dan dapat menyembuhkan segala jenis penyakit/luka dalam dan luar.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Bleach © Tite Kubo**

 **Byakuya Kunichi X Sakura Haruno**

 **#Tanabata challenge**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Byakuya Kuchiki (朽木 白哉, Kuchiki Byakuya) adalah kepala ke-28 Keluarga Kuchiki, satu dari empat keluarga bangsawan di Soul Society. Dia juga adalah kapten dari Divisi 6 di Gotei 13 dengan letnan Renji Abarai. Lelaki pemilik mata abu-abu kapur dan rambut hitam panjang, yang terus dia jepit dengan hiasan rambut putih berliku bernama kenseikan, itu memijat pangkal hidungnya mendengar ocehan gadis cebol berambut merah muda di depan meja kerjanya.

"Byakuya- _kun_ , kau harus hadir dan membawa seorang gadis ke pesta ulangku," celoteh seorang gadis muda yang sangat kecil, dengan rambut merah muda, mata merah muda gelap dan rona merah di pipi. Dia memakai jubah Shinigami normal dan lencana seorang letnan di lengannya. "Kapten Ken- _chan_ juga. Oh, dan Renji- _kun_ , Hisagi- _kun_ , Gin- _kun_ , Ukitake- _kun_ , yuroichi, Rangiku, mereka juga akan datang dengan pasangan mereka, aku yang memaksa." Akunya dengan bangga.

Mendengar ocehan si cebol merah muda di depan meja membuat Byakuya pusing, bahkan untuk menghela napas saja sulit. Dasar roh cebol ajaib. Byakuya mengambil sepotong besar kue di meja, bila ada yang bisa menghentikan ocehan Yachiru Kusajishi, itu adalah makanan. Duda tampan yang ditinggal mati istri itu bersiap menyumpal mulut Yachiru Kusajishi yang siap kembali mengoceh.

Gadis cebol berambut merah muda itu memeluk tangan dengan ceria. "Bahkan, Ichigo akan datang bersama Rukia." Byakuya mendelik tidak suka.

 **Zanpakuto**

Ada beberapa hal yang Byakuya sukai. Bunga sakura Jepang, berjalan diwaktu malam, makanan pedas, dan pisang. Dan malam ini perpaduan sempurna baginya, berjalan sendiri diwaktu malam di bawah guguran bunga sakura kesukaannya. Sampai hal aneh terjadi pada pedang di pinggangnya dan bunga sakura di sekitarnya.

Angin berputar meniup kelopak bunga. Kelopak bunga sakura bertiup mengelili tubuhnya, lebih tepatnya pedang yang selalu ia bawa, mengelili pedangnya sampai terasa berat. Guguran bunga itu mengambil pedang milik Byakuya, mengelilinya seperti ribuan lebah di dalam sarang.

Arah angin memutar membuat bunga sakura memutar mengelili pedangnya yang mengambang di udara, dan anehnya pedang Zanpakuto Byakuya tiba-tiba menjadi Senbonzakura dan perlahan membentuk seperti manusia. Perlahan, guguran bunga berjatuhan, angin tak lagi bertiup memutar, seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda panjang dikepang sedikian rupa cantik dengan simbol segiempat permata di dahi berdiri di pusaran angin serta bunga, dan pedangnya hilang. Apa? Hilang?!

Gadis itu berdiri di depan tubuh tinggi nan tegap Byakuya dengan binar ceria dan ramah di kedua mata hijau secantik emeraldnya.

Byakuya baru akan mengeluarkan suaranya tapi gadis itu lebih dulu bersuara. "Hisashiburi desu ne Byakuya- _sama_." Sapa gadis cantik dengan simbol segiempat permata di dahi itu dengan senyuman ramah. Byakuya menatap tidak percaya. Dimana pedangnya? Kenapa menghilang? Apa ini sebuah tipuan baru musuhnya? Dengan enggan pria itu berkedip.

 **Zanpakuto**

Awalnya memang tidak percaya, tapi lima hari tinggal dengan wanita asing yang mengaku jelmaan pedang Zanpakuto, Byakuya mulai percaya pada gadis itu. Gadis itu ramah, ia selalu tersenyum dan menyapa ramah pada orang yang ia temui, pandai memasak dan juga pandai mengobati roh sepertinya (?) Tanpa Byakuya sadari ia mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran dan senyuman serta suara merdu gadis berambut merah muda itu. Dan sepertinya merah muda salah satu warna kesukaan Byakuya kali ini, jangan katakan ini pada siapapun.

Pesta ulang tahun Yachiru Kusajishi berlangsung cukup baik, kalau saja Yachiru tidak terlalu bernabsu pada hidangan di pestanya dan tidak menatap galak para tamu yang berniat mencicipi hidangan yang ada, dia terlihat seperti monster cebol kelaparan.

Sampai pada akhirnya semua mata tertuju pada Byakuya yang berjalan berdampingan dengan sorang wanita cantik berambut merah muda. Setiap warga Soul Society yang Byakuya lewati bertanya siapa wanita cantik di sampingnya, yang kemudian di jawab dengan ramah oleh wanita itu sendiri. "Haruno Sakura, salam kenal." Ia menunduk serta tersenyum sopan. Banyak dari mereka yang memuji kesopanan dan kecantikan wanita itu. Bahkan banyak Shinigami laki-laki mencuri pandang serta perhatian wanita itu, dari sembunyi-sembunyi karena takut pada Byakuya dan ada yang terang-terangan. Byakuya bergerak cepat membawa Sakura ke tempat aman, ia bahkan seolah tidak peduli saat melihat Ichigo berdansa dan memeluk mesra adik angkatnya, Rukia.

Yachiro berdiri di samping Kapten Kenpachi Zaraki dengan bibir mengerucut lucu melihat orang-orang di pestanya memuji wanita berambut merah muda. Apa yang salah dengannya? Dia juga ramah, dia juga berambut merah muda, lebih dari itu ia memiliki rona merah muda di kedua pipinya, bukankah dia juga manis? Tapi, kenapa tidak pernah ada yang memujinya cantik dan manis. Gadis bermata merah muda gelap itu melahap kuenya sembari menatap Byakuya yang menarik pergi wanita berambut merah muda itu, entah kemana. "Kau manis malam ini." Yachiru terkesiap. Dengan cepat ia mendongak menatap langsung kedua mata kapten Kenpachi Zaraki yang menyipit karena tersenyum. Gadis berperawakan mungil itu tersenyum ceria melihat ketulusan di mata Kanpachi.

 **Zanpakuto**

Byakuya tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia menyukai menggenggam tangan seorang wanita, merasa berdebar dan hangat di waktu bersamaan. Enam hari tujuh malam bersama gadis ini membuatnya merasa... entahlah. Rasanya tidak bisa diartikan dengan kata-kata.

Mereka berdansa, bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan bersamaan. Tangan Byakuya melingkar di pinggang Sakura yang mengenakan kimono mederen. Sementara kedua tangan Sakura berpegangan dengan manis pada bahu Byakuya. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain kemudian tersenyum malu-malu.

Lama mereka dalam posisi yang sama dan perlahan wajah keduanya saling mendekat. Kecupan sekilas. Mereka kembali bertatapan Kemudian kembali mendekatkan wajah satu sama lain. Bibir mereka kembali menempel, kali ini lebih intens dan lama. Byakuya menutup lembut kedua matanya menikmati ciuman mereka, sampai sesuatu menyentuh wajahnya dan membuatnya sedikit risih. Dengan enggan pria tampan berambut panjang itu membuka kedua matanya. Ia terkejut melihat kelopak bunga sakura mengelili tubuh Sakura yang tampak masih memejamkan mata. "Sakura?"

Kedua mata Sakura terbuka. Ia tersenyum melihat kakinya memudar dan berubah menjadi kelopak bunga sakura serta mengelili tubuhnya. "Sepertinya sudah waktunya aku pergi,"

"Pergi?" Tanya Byakuya bingung. Sakura mengangguk masih dengan senyumnya. "Sakura." Tubuh semakin memudar dan berubah menjadi kelopak bunga sakura.

Sebelum benar-benar hilang Sakura mengecup bibir Byakuya dan membisikkan "Sayonara Byakuya- sama." Dan perlahan berubah jadi pedang Zanpakuto. Kelopak bunga masih berguguran, entah dari mana, saat Byakuya mengambil pedangnya yang hampir tertutup guguran kelopak bunga Sakura.

 **F**

 **I**

 **N**

 **Dengan gajenya. #mojok.**


End file.
